


Update

by msmaccool



Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmaccool/pseuds/msmaccool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Internet Explorer will Google Chrome beeindrucken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Update

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den ersten deutschen 3-Sentence-Ficathon: http://ayascythe.livejournal.com/274663.html
> 
> Prompt: Internetprogramme-Fandom, Google Chrome/Internet Explorer, Eifersucht

Endlich, er hatte ein neues Ich: generalüberholt, abgespeckt, neu gestylt und viele neue Accessoires; jetzt würde er endlich mithalten können. 

Doch dann war es gekommen wie immer, zu viele Kleinigkeiten, zu wenig langfristig angelegt, zu wenig getestet und schnell wurde er unsicher, machte Fehler und bekam, wie immer wenn er nicht mehr weiterwusste, einen Blackout. 

Dabei hatte er sich so fest vorgenommen, dass ihm das nicht mehr passieren sollte; Chrome passierte das nie, seinem schönen, schnellen, agilen Vorbild, dass er so sehr liebte - in diesem Moment jedoch Abgrundtief hasste.


End file.
